【All堂All龄】七日纵情
by JulieLin
Summary: 狂欢节是精心掩饰下、光明正大的不忠
1. Chapter 1

**第一日（上）**

孟鹤堂缓缓从梦中醒来，他觉得自己好像躺在冰冷质地的金属上面，透过单薄的衣服将寒意送入骨髓深处，也许是个手术台，他浑身因为寒冷而微微颤抖，寒冷逐渐转变为刀割的疼痛，贴在他的背上，如同抵着长剑锋利的刀刃，他试着移动手臂，手腕处却被皮革质地的手铐束缚住，下面还连着铁链，稍一晃动就发出金属相碰的声响。

他被那声巨响彻底唤醒，才发现自己躺在卧室舒适的大床上，刚才应该只是噩梦，身下的床垫出乎意料的软，他觉得自己能像陷入海底一样深陷下去，阳光照在铺着灰色床单的床上，照亮他腿上一块白净的皮肤。孟鹤堂意识到自己没穿多少衣服，于是缩起腿，钻到床单下面去，薄薄的床单轻柔地笼罩着他的肌肤，他用床单将自己裹紧，努力回想之前发生的事情。

狂欢节。三个字没由来的出现在他的脑海里，一年一度的狂欢节，会足足延续一个星期，听起来像是某些西方国家会过的节日，戴上面具走上街道欢呼，把人行道染成五彩斑斓的颜色，但在这里，这个词并非它所代表的传统意思。

孟鹤堂观察起房间来，他对这间房间已经足够熟悉，知道左边的床头柜上放着一整罐避孕套，他支起身子去数玻璃罐里的具体数量，估计有一百多个，而右边靠窗户的角落里是一个输液支架，旁边的桌子上整整齐齐码着一排医院常见的玻璃瓶，里面是营养液。门外传来开锁的声音，钥匙插进锁孔转动，齿轮对齐之后发出清脆的提示声音，门应声而开，毫不意外是周九良。

"宝宝，你用不着这么着急吧，就像你平常没机会一样。"孟鹤堂懒懒的笑，用床单堪堪遮住自己赤裸的上半身坐起来，露出线条分明的锁骨。周九良没说话，坐到床边去吻他，带着阳光和煦与微风轻盈的味道，如同三月初春，这个吻逐渐加深，唇齿纠缠在一起，像是花瓣急切索取土壤的养分。

"这才是第一天，先生，除了我没人会选择第一天来的，还有剩下的六天，先生怕见不到其他的人吗？"

"你也说了是第一天，别太过火，你孟哥的腰受不了。"孟鹤堂转身趴在床上，双肘枕着一个白色絮绒枕头，感受细密的吻从肩头滑下去，沿着脊椎，酥酥麻麻的蜿蜒而下，舌尖舔过股沟上方陷下去的腰窝，原本白嫩的敏感肌肤顿时泛起浅浅的红色，周九良弹三弦的手扣住他的腰，经年累月磨出的老茧正在摩擦着他的腰侧，他将腰更深地塌陷下去，小腹下方突然多出一个枕头，"记着呢孟哥。"

身上唯一一件平角内裤被轻易地扒下来扔到一边，床单也被褪到脚边，一副难得的好身躯就这样暴露在阳光之下，"要拉窗帘吗？"周九良沾着润滑剂的手指在光滑的臀瓣上打转，不着急让秘密禁地展露出它的美丽，似乎是在按摩两瓣滚圆的嫩肉，最后从细缝中探进去，指腹划过堆满褶皱的穴口，没有任何要进去的意思，只是在边缘浅浅划过。

孟鹤堂对周九良这种极尽耐心的前戏又爱又恨，他扭动一下身体，将脸埋在枕头里，臀瓣高高翘起，粉红的花骨朵缓慢展开花瓣露出花蕊，"不用了，让它开着吧，今天阳光不错。"他说完这句话，一根手指终于探进去，在紧致火热的后穴中小幅度的抽动起来，另一只空闲的手则绕到前胸去，准确找到乳粒，漫不经心地用指甲划过乳尖，没有用多大力度，但也足以带来一小阵刺痛，孟鹤堂从喉咙中挤出低低一声轻哼，还没来得及说些什么，后穴里加进第二根手指将穴口略微撑开，顽劣性地在敏感点上加重力道反复碾压。

"宝宝…"孟鹤堂在一阵又一阵的情潮中呢喃一句，侧过头，脖颈弯成优美的曲线，周九良心领神会地与他接吻，手换了地方握住他已经硬起的阴茎，聊胜于无地上下撸动几下，留在后穴里的手指变成三根，将全部注意都放在那一点上，攻势汹汹，不等周九良再有所动作，孟鹤堂就泻在他手里，喉结滚动发出一声舒服的长叹。

浅灰色的床单染上了星点斑白，孟鹤堂已是呼吸紧促，全身都泛起粉红色，周九良还衣冠整齐，看着像个正人君子。他撤后一步与孟鹤堂拉开距离，后穴离开手指的抚慰，猛然收缩起来，立刻又微微舒张着，一张一合表达着空虚。孟鹤堂跪坐起来，伸手去玻璃罐里摸出一个避孕套，再转回头看呼吸明显不稳的人，深蓝色布料的牛仔裤已经鼓起来。

到底是年轻人，忍不了多长时间。解皮带这种事情孟鹤堂早就驾轻就熟，金属制的皮扣被扔到地上的时候发出一声响，有点像他刚才梦里听到的声音，孟鹤堂晃了一下神，手上还是没有停留地拉下牛仔裤的拉链。

他突然惊呼一声，整个人被重新压回到床上，嘴里还叼着避孕套的包装，他眯起眼睛笑，撕开包装，手上顿时沾满亮闪闪的润滑油，他在人的阴茎上抹了两下，不费吹灰之力的将避孕套戴上去，翻回身，两条腿岔开支起来，比三根手指尺寸大很多的阴茎在润滑油的帮助下缓缓顶进去，一种奇怪的味道在空气中蔓延开，引得孟鹤堂咳嗽两声，向下迎合着周九良的进入。

有力的双手掐着他的胯间，对准自己的阴茎一次又一次撞上去，每一次都比上次更加深入，孟鹤堂放松下来，手随意地搭在枕头上，随着周九良的动作蹭过身下的床单，"这个星期还有别的活动吗？"

他问得语气如常，周九良的动作却停了一下，没有回答这个问题，反而开始加大力道抽插起来，后穴的嫩肉还没有完全适应，因为他的动作被摩擦的生疼，孟鹤堂感受到周九良情绪的变化，"宝宝，孟哥说错话了。"

"我真不想和他们分享你，"周九良俯身到孟鹤堂的耳边，舌尖舔湿他的耳垂，"今年还不知道都有谁呢。"

"这可是狂欢节，一年才有一次。"孟鹤堂缩起肩膀，转头去亲吻他，含糊不清的说，"开心点，出去给自己找点乐子。"

"我现在不就在找乐子吗？"周九良笑起来，将自己的东西拔出半个，再度猛地撞回去，孟鹤堂被他弄的浑身软如一汪清水，似乎能把身体扭成各种各样的姿势去附和，一个盛满精液的避孕套被扔进垃圾桶，"我来之前好像听说，他们想把那罐避孕套用完呢。"

"我还想，能给他们开个好头。"


	2. Chapter 2

**第一日（下）**

同样装饰的房间，最好的隔音材料隔绝了外界的一切声音，但王九龙走进来的时候，卧室里空空如也，只有床上被滚皱的床单表示着这里曾经有人在过，"老大？"王九龙试探性地叫了一声，在房间尽头的卫生间里传来些许水声，听着像蔚蓝深海中溅起的浪花，"我在浴室。"

张九龄的声音沿着水声传来，王九龙追随声音的方向，扭开浴室门的门把手，迎面而来的是湿热的雾气，让人有些呼吸困难，浴室里的镜子染上纱白颜色，模糊地倒映出帘后浴缸里的人影。

浴帘只拉到半途，站在门口望去能看到漆白浴缸里的泡沫下一双交叠起来的腿，鲜明的颜色对比，他撩起浴帘看向里面，张九龄正闭着眼睛试图将自己浮在水面上，水珠顺着完全湿润的头发掉落下来，滴在半露的胸膛上，两点若隐若现，"我就知道肯定是你，你们就像约定好一样，一点意思都没有。"

"老大，这可是狂欢节，他们难道要跟我抢第一天吗？"王九龙靠在浴缸边上，鞠一捧水泼到张九龄身上，"你在给自己清理吗，我本来还想帮你的。"

张九龄没好气地回泼他，王九龙没躲过去，衬衫前襟瞬间湿了一大片，湿漉的布料贴在身上，极好地勾勒出上身的线条，"滚，谁要你帮忙。"他曲起双腿，浴缸里顿时空出不小的地方来，"我想换个地方试试。"

头顶暖黄色的灯热切地照射着十几米的浴室，足以让人头脑发热接受这个十足诱惑性的邀约，王九龙修长的手指飞快解开衬衫的扣子，不一会儿衣服便散落满地。但无论浴缸有多大，容下两个人总还是有些难度，更别提王九龙这样的身材，两人分别靠着浴缸一角面对面坐着，张九龄伸直腿，不安分地与王九龙交缠在一起，王九龙本来就喜欢单刀直入，被他这么挑逗，直接凑过去，笼住在他面前显得身形娇小的张九龄，一只手向下探去。

"别着急，"张九龄抓住他的手制止他的动作，"天还长，先玩会儿。"他侧过身让王九龙躺在下面，自己则坐在他身上，能感觉到抬头的欲望此时正硬邦邦地顶着他的屁股，他俯下身，在人喉结旁轻咬了一口，"我后面有个跳蛋。"

他换了姿势趴在人身上，大腿内侧摩擦着迸起青筋的阴茎，有些怀疑王九龙到底能不能坚持到那个时候，因为他刚说完这句话，王九龙的两根手指就借着水当润滑探进他的后穴，轻而易举把那个小型的粉红色跳蛋挖出来，对着端详了两秒，"这玩意儿还能在水里用？"

"防水的，"王九龙今天好像专门不想让张九龄说话一样，等人一张嘴，他又把跳蛋塞回去，仗着自己手指长还把跳蛋往更深处的地方顶了顶，根本不管张九龄说的是什么。张九龄没料到他的动作，本来抵在浴缸角的脚一滑，实打实跌在王九龙身上，"靠，你干什么！"

"你说要先玩会儿的，"王九龙一手把张九龄固定在自己怀里，两人胸膛隔着一层水珠贴在一起，另一只手从墙上贴着的架子上拿下一个小巧的黑色遥控器，"我以前没试过啊，怎么用的？"他随便按下一个键，嗡嗡的电流声沉闷地响起来，"嘿，你确定它不漏电吧，不然咱俩可有生命危险。"

"操你大爷，你调的最高档啊！"后穴深处疯狂震动的跳蛋让张九龄不安分的扭动着，奈何王九龙箍着他的手就像铁钳一样，怎么也挣脱不开，于是这点细微的动作全成了点燃炮竹的最后一根火柴。王九龙原本还能再坚持一会儿，现在被他弄得太阳穴都在突突地跳，索性直接翻身把张九龄压在身下，激起一大片水花，张九龄猝不及防，下意识双手扒住浴缸的边缘，身后的人跪坐起来，把自己的东西对准入口就要往里顶。

"你先把跳蛋拿出来，"张九龄慌张的想躲，可是浴缸总共就那么大的地方，更别提王九龙力气大，掐着他的腰让他根本无处可躲，也怪他自己作死，本来只想多加点情趣，没想到王九龙这个愣头青敢玩儿这么过火，他呜咽地恳求，"大楠，好大楠，你先把跳蛋拿出来，不然一会儿卡在里面了。"

王九龙热血上头的时候可谓是六亲不认，眼看粗长的阴茎已经进去半个，但张九龄可怜兮兮的恳求还是起到些许作用，他没再毛头小子似的一顶到底，只是小幅度抽插起来，跳蛋还在不知疲倦的运作着，偶尔能碰到阴茎顶端，酥麻感差点没让王九龙直接交代出来，他也终于意识到自己确实有点过分从而停下动作。

张九龄是真的怕了，一挣脱开王九龙的桎梏立刻手脚并用的往前逃，把自己缩成一小团，圈着膝盖躲在浴缸角落里，一双眼睛因为害怕蓄满水雾，闷响的震动声夹杂着细微的哭音好像给王九龙浇了盆冷水一样，他尴尬的挠挠头发，伸手去抱张九龄，"老大，我不胡来了，你别哭。"

"哭个屁，老子找到机会一定先废了你。"张九龄埋在王九龙怀里咬牙切齿地说，只是声音细如蚊吟，让这句话实在没有什么可信度，他狠狠瞪一眼王九龙，但还是听话地任由人摆弄。

"你舍得吗？"王九龙这时候还不忘多贫一句，研究了好长时间遥控器才搞清楚怎么把那个欢快跳跃着的小东西关掉，把人抱到自己身上做好，给他把东西取出来，一脸嫌弃地照着垃圾桶扔进去，"以后这种东西少用，什么乱七八糟的。"

"怎么着还是我的不是了呗？"张九龄没好气地在王九龙腰上的软肉狠掐了一下，疼得人直告饶，不过搂着他的手倒是一直没松，"我的错我的错！"

"不过…"王九龙突然琢磨出来这事好像有哪儿不对劲，"你这是专门给我的礼物，还是今年的特殊节目？"虽然狂欢节的时候他们没那么多顾忌，但是想到自己师哥浪成这样跟别人玩儿，王九龙心里顿时就有点不高兴，揽着张九龄的手没轻没重的，留下道浅浅的红印。

"王九龙你是脑子有坑吧！"张九龄觉得自己快要被王九龙这个榆木脑袋气到七窍生烟，整个人扒在王九龙身上，两条腿环着他的腰命令道，"把我从浴室弄出去，"

"到床上我再告诉你今年的特殊节目是什么。"


	3. Chapter 3

**第二日（上）**

通常静谧的房间在午夜时分不会被打扰，但今天是个例外，孟鹤堂倚在床头，借着台灯昏暗的光线侧过脸看着挂在瓶子里的液体一点一滴流进胶管，再顺着针头涌进自己的身体里，他把扎着针的手搭在桌上不敢乱动，闭上眼睛昏昏欲睡，门吱呀一声被打开，一个修长的身影从门缝中显现出来，孟鹤堂心知来者是谁，靠着枕头慵懒和他说话。

"你来得正好，过来帮我拔针头，我刚才还想再没人来的话怕是要回血。"

"待在这里什么都好，就是不能吃东西，只能输营养液这一点实在是难熬。"张云雷坐到床边，握过孟鹤堂的手放在自己膝上，小心翼翼把周围的白色输液贴移除，只留下贴在针口上的一个，手上动作毫不含糊地将针头拔掉按紧伤口，针管倒挂在输液架上，"就因为输营养液，晚上都没办法好好睡觉，谁想出来的这种破规定。"

孟鹤堂趴在他的腿上笑，因为输液的手还被人按着，他用另一只手去扯人的上衣下摆，"才刚过午夜，你来这么早干什么，晚上不用睡觉？"

"这次不巧，我下午得去机场，再回来要好几天以后，当然想抢个先。"孟鹤堂身上就穿着一件单薄的睡衣，下半身藏在被子下不知道是怎样一副光景，张云雷顺着他衣服缝隙攀上他光洁的后背，"你身上温度好像比平时高一点，没事吧？"

"估计还没从下午缓过来。"孟鹤堂一想起下午周九良用掉的那五个避孕套就觉自己的腰被车碾过一样疼，往张云雷的怀里缩，声音低低的抱怨，"疼，你轻点，我右手都快没知觉了。"

张云雷才反应过来自己一直保持一个力度攥着孟鹤堂的手，周围的一圈皮肤都失了血色，他松开手检查还会不会往外渗血，"你不想的话，可以不用待满七天，安全词又不是摆设。"

"你想今天晚上白来一趟？"孟鹤堂一双眼睛笑弯起来，反问道，手臂蹭了蹭人还不太明显的下身，"当然是等我走了之后再说。"张云雷翻身将人压倒在床上，额前碎发柔顺的垂下来，半遮半掩着一双温柔的眼眸，人也温柔，吻也温柔。

张云雷挑起人的下巴与他接吻，空气中的温度开始骤然上升，孟鹤堂在帮他解衣服，他也对被子下隐藏的风景充满好奇，他钻进去，两双腿没有任何阻碍的贴在一起，果然和他想的一样，孟鹤堂下面什么都没穿。张云雷曲起一条腿抵在人的双膝间，弓起身在平坦的小腹上亲吻啃咬，蜿蜒上去，含住他的乳尖，那一点早被磨得红肿，还有些破皮，最轻微的一点触碰都让孟鹤堂小声嘶了一下，环着张云雷后背的双手不自觉的攥紧。

"小哥哥，你想在哪儿留个印？"张云雷早就发现孟鹤堂锁骨上被亲吮出来的红色印记，用手肘支起身体，指尖在他身上描绘着印记的形状，带着几分挑逗意味的说，孟鹤堂脸颊绯红，微嗔着瞪他一眼没有回答，"你不挑的话，我就自己选了。"

他在孟鹤堂侧颈上咬了一口，像嗅到猎物血腥味的野兽，他亲吮着那片肌肤，柔软唇瓣包裹着齿尖划过，留下又一个只深不浅的印记，他满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，伸进旁边的玻璃罐里，手指一拢抓出一把避孕套来摊在掌心数，只有三个，"我总不能比周九良差吧，"他嘟囔着，还想拿更多，却被孟鹤堂及时制止。

"你们非要比这种东西吗，让不让人活了？"他略带无奈的皱起眉头，对这种幼稚的攀比行为无计可施，"我还想睡个好觉。"

"我五个小时之后就得走，小哥哥，你白天再睡嘛。"张云雷支着脑袋靠在孟鹤堂肩侧，眨眨眼睛像是小孩子撒娇，孟鹤堂指了指床边散落的包装，"你给我再放一个回去。"

"就算放回去，最后也还是要拿出来。"张云雷才不听孟鹤堂的话，扯开其中一个戴上，跪在人两腿中间，手臂从膝下穿过去将他捞起来，两条大开的腿搭在他肩上，"学过舞蹈的人，柔韧性就是好。"他一本正经的赞叹，笑成一只捕获猎物的狐狸。孟鹤堂一只手遮住自己的脸，难为情的叫了声"小妖精"。

"小哥哥…"进入的同时，他俯下身去吻那双娇艳欲滴的红唇，湿热和紧致包裹着每一寸神经，在末梢盛放出一场美丽的烟花。他锁住人的双手压过头顶，看着身下的人微微起伏的胸膛，白璧无瑕的美玉，染上朱红。

呢喃与喘息，他将自己深埋在这副美好的身体里几乎忘了动作，直到长吻结束，无任何节奏可言的呼吸交融在一起，打湿眼眸中的意乱情迷，他才恍然梦醒一般，摆动腰肢，在醉人的暖乡中活动起来。

"我爱你，"他轻声说，伊甸园中的毒蛇吐出它殷红的蛇信，他逐渐加快频率，暧昧的哼声听起来如同绝美的乐章，"我爱你。"他自顾自的说，想把自己送进无人到达过的深处，双腿不知何时从肩上滑落，转而环住他的腰，大腿内侧的嫩肉与侧腰摩擦着，一场纵情声色的美梦。

"你只能在今天爱我，"孟鹤堂回应，被束缚的手早就松了力道，他伸出一只手去描绘人的眉眼，别起他额上掉落下来的碎发，"我们的约定，你只能在今天爱我。"

"我知道，"张云雷用脸颊贴紧他温暖的手掌，双手扶住他的腰，"所以我只在今天说。"他莫名一改之前的温柔加重力道，孟鹤堂仰起脖子，攥起一角发皱的床单，侧颈上红色的印记就算在昏暗的灯光下也依旧晃眼，他将"轻点"两个字咽回去，换了短促的呻吟。

另一个塑料包装被撕开的声音，原本在后穴里肿胀炙热的阴茎抽离出去，手指与避孕套接触，窸窸窣窣地让人昏昏欲睡，孟鹤堂侧身躺着，而张云雷在他身后躺下，专心致志地加深他刚留下的，宣示主权的印记，齿尖划过肌肤，他抑制住自己想狠咬下去的冲动，在孟鹤堂侧脸上落下一个吻。

"夜还长。"


End file.
